


Looking back Alone

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik's perspective, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers of Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>昨天看了一点天启的文字剧透，虐脑实在无法停下，只是脑补啦个人理解也不同。55555等待着新预告，等待着宣传期，等待着正片上映。</p><p>艾瑞克视角，下划线部分是现在，第三人称；无下划线为回忆，第二人称。按照DOFP的线走，仍是教授先离开这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back Alone

他如往常一般在约定的日子来到这里。许多孩子好奇地看着他，对于一个白发苍苍的老人的到来感到奇怪。但也有不少和他打招呼的，多半是教师们。

最初的时候，他和他们还称这里为威彻斯特大宅，自他离开之后成为了“泽维尔天才学校”，招收变种学员培养。这是查尔斯最伟大的事业，甚至随着创始人的离去也依旧繁衍至今。他来的不多，每年一次，他觉得已经足够。

书房里的那副棋盘已然蒙尘，但没人会去碰。因大家都心知肚明，他会亲自擦拭。尽管下棋的时候他根本不用去碰棋，但他享受这一过程。重温旧日，无人打扰。

 

 

 

“我能在你的内心看到温暖的部分，艾瑞克，不是只有愤怒。”那时候他还习惯于把两根手指搭在太阳穴上才能读到别人的想法，那时候你也无法很好地掌控能力。他意气风发，你一心复仇。最初携手成长的时光，不成熟但富有激情。

当你手刃仇敌后，你们分道扬镳。聚少离多，每次重逢总无法避免争论。

 

 

而这次相见或许是真正的敌对了，如果说前次只是你想做的无法得到他认同，那么今次是要在两方阵营里正式交锋，彼此互伤。

__你内心所有的光明都已被埋葬，不管他曾经在那里看到过多少希望，都随着你的家人湮灭了。_ _

当时你这么告诉他，坚决、镇定，如同之前所有概不存在。然后你转身离开，不想听他如何回答。尽管你知道，他无论如何都可以回答。但是你内心的拒绝，才是他会真正放弃的原因。

你抛却了希望，那是他最想最初带给过你的。

你不承认他是你的家人，如同否定了你们的情谊。

一切不是随着时间淡化，而是当时的你拒绝相信。当你像曾经的他渴望平静的普通人生活时，这个世界并未眷顾你。

你选择接受天启的馈赠，再次戴上那只丑陋的头盔。

 

“你不是一个人。”这是他告诉过你的。

你不是世上唯一的变种人，你还有许多同胞，还有他这个老朋友。

如果周围一片漆黑，他会是光明，身负希望的引路人。你始终抱持如此想法，所以无法接受他的放弃，放弃变种能力做一个普通人——你曾经认为那是他引以为豪的。

怪不得牢狱生涯中，无论你怎样呼唤，都得不到他的回应。而他的痛苦，何尝又不是因你而起。你梳理的种种致歉方式，悉数落空。

电梯门开的一刹，你太欣喜于彼此的重逢，惊喜于他的再次行走。你毫不怀疑，是他策划了越狱计划。

 

他的理念天真而又理想，他受众人敬仰，因为他值得。尽管你们有着无数分歧，你也承认自己并不想伤害这个人。

命运无法逆转的是，你控制的那颗子弹伤了他，从此他只能坐轮椅而再也无法行走。你试着思考缘何走到这一步，那些生命中重要的人因你而伤，因你而死。而你，始作俑者，却无能为力。

你似乎一直在失去，曾经拥有过的美好无法留住，于是你自己去抗争。当你成为一名战士，变得足够强大，才能去捍卫一切对你重要的东西。你将要参与毁灭，缔造更美好强大的世界，所以战争无法避免——如你一直所认为的那样，现在这成了你赖以生存的目标。于内心深处，你是否希望那个强大的理想化身还会在那里？这次，如果无法说服他，你会直接带他走。

你的老朋友，他不会放弃你。但你的作为显然被他视为你的放弃，这再次伤了他，伤了你们的情意。理念的分歧是你们之间无法跨越的鸿沟，在这之上，横亘着彼此不可抗力的场。

他仍会苦口婆心地劝你，你说不清这次是不是迫切想得到他的认同。见到他重新坐回轮椅上，重新读到你的心。你知道他会了解你经历过什么，并告诉你希望仍在，但这是你最不愿听到的。

你相信他，只是不信自己。

后来在谈话中你的老友也终于向你承认了他当时的自大，共感情绪并非意味着全盘的感同身受，因为他终归不是当事人。

他企图给你安全感，企图说服你正视内心，一如你企图向他证明你的理念。

而时过境迁，你们担待了更多包容。

 

 

 

 

他擦拭完棋子，隔空走下第一步。查尔斯的轮椅在他对面，而那把轮椅每天都有人擦拭，所以十分干净。如同他的老友还坐在对面思考着下一步棋，而他开始絮叨最近所发生的事，在适当的时候停下，因为那时候查尔斯会发表他的长篇大论。他静坐着，不时点头，然后感到困倦袭来。而他知道这次自己会在梦中见到查尔斯，那种熟悉亲切地包裹着他，仿佛对方仍能读到他的想法一样。


End file.
